Seasonal Change! PreCure
Plot The time is 2022. The seasons of Earth seems to be messed up and the weather is hotter than now. One day, Harusawa Minami, a 14-year-old Les Saisons Academy student, met a strange-looking bear called Sunny. He states that he came from the Lyra kingdom, to protect the stability of Earth's seasons. Minami, along with her friends Natsume Kohaku (Cure Summer), Akira Elle (Cure Autumn) and Fuyukawa Kanon (Cure Winter) were chosen to be the next guardians of the Earth to keeps the planet safe from the evil Queen Aria and her army of Arionnas... Characters Pretty Cure * Harusawa Minami (春沢　南 Harusawa Minami) / Cure Spring (キュアスプリング Kyua Supuringu) * VA: Nana Mizuki * The protagonist of the series and the leader of the Seasonal Change! Cures. Minami comes from a city called Mitsushima and she is currently studying in Les Saisons Academy which is a private mixed school with both junior and senior high classes. She is in the first year of high school. Her family runs a small flower shop and she has 1 younger sister. She is a cheerful and optimistic girl who enjoys eating and dancing. Her favorite things are roses and the color pink. Her signature color is pink and her powers are joy and flowers. * Natsume Kohaku (夏目　琥珀 Natsume Kohaku) / Cure Summer (キュアサマー Kyua Samā) * VA: Yuki Kaida * The second protagonist of the series. Kohaku is probrably the "manliest" girl in Les Saisons Academy. She joins the badminton club, the swimming team and the basketball club. Also, she can beat all the other girls too(in terms of sports). She is in her first year of high school and her best friend is Kanon (Cure Winter) because they don't have friends. She is in the same class with Minami but not the same with Kanon. She have 1 older brother. She is a hot-blooded and sporty girl who enjoys swimming and playing video games. Her signature color is red and her powers are passion and heat. * Akira Elle (秋楽　エリ Akira Eri) / Cure Autumn (キュアオータム Kyua Ōtamu) * VA: Mariya Ise * The third protagonist of the series. Elle's mother come from Montreal, Canada and they moved to Mitsushima when she was 10, so she speaks fluent English and French but not-so-fluent Japanese. She studies in Les Saisons Academy as a tranfer student but she is in the Junior High section unlike the other cures. She is currently in her final year of junior high. She is the only child of the family and her dad is a Japanese businessman who worked in Montreal before. She is a shy and quiet girl who enjoys drawing and reading and her favorite things are her polar bear plushie and pancakes with maple syrup. Her signature color is yellow/gold and her powers are care and trees. * Fuyukawa Kanon (冬川　カノン Fuyukawa Kanon) / Cure Winter (キュアウィンター Kyua Wintā) * VA: Chinami Nishimura * The fourth protagonist of the series and the last member of the Seasonal Change! Cures. Kanon is a famous junior figure skater and she has won different medals in international and national competitions. She is best friends and partner in crime with Kohaku and she can beat the girls with her (in terms of grades). She is currently studying in Les Saisons Academy just like the other cures and she is in the first year of high school. She is also the president of the school's English Society and the section leader of percussion in Brass band. She is the only child in the family just like Elle, and she is of Chinese descendants. She is always being isolated so her personality is very complicated as she developed dual personalities. When in front of strangers, she is quiet and gets angry or sad easily. But when in front of her family and friends, she is hilarious and talkative, and often make jokes with Kohaku. She enjoys skating and singing and her favorite foods are cheesecake and iced mocha. Her signature color is blue and her powers are wisdom and ice. The Lyra Kingdom * Queen Artemis (アーテミス女王 Ātemisu Jōou) * VA: Aya Hisakawa * The queen of the Lyra Kingdom and the one who granted the PreCure powers to the girls. She is a elegant and gorgeous woman with long blonde hair and is always seen wearing a white Greek-style robe. She also sent Sunny and Starry to assist the girls. Mascots * Sunny (サニー Sanī) / Hino Yota (日野陽太''Hino Yōta'') * Sunny is the prince of the Lyra Kingdom and is sent by his mother, Queen Artemis to the Earth to help the girls to use their powers. His alter ego is Hino Yota, a 15-year-old boy who is classmates with Kanon and he is always considered as the most handsome boy in his class so he is welcomed by a lot of girls. However, he turns back to his mascot form when he is weak. When in mascot form, he ends his sentences with his name. * Starry (スタリー Sutarī) / Hoshimiya Rina (星宮リーナ Hoshimiya Rīna) / Cure Lyra(キュアライラ Kyua Raira) * Starry is the princess of the Lyra Kingdom and is sent by his mother, Queen Artemis to the Earth to help the girls to use their powers. Her alter ego is Hoshimiya Rina, a 18-year-old girl who is a famous model, and Cure Altair, an ally for the Seasonal Change! Cures. She is significantly stronger than the rest of the cures as she can defeat thr villains in ease, however she turns back to her mascot form when she is weak. When in mascot form, she ends her sentences with her name. Villains * Queen Aria (アリア女王 Aria Jōou) /Yokoshima Reina (横島 霊無 Yokoshima Reina) * The main and the last villain to appear in the series. She is the queen of the evil Cassiopeian Empire as known as the Kingdom of Despair(絶望の王国 Zetsubou no Okoku). She sends Max, Zion, Xena and her Arionna's in order to ruin the stability of Earth's seasons and climate, making it a planet of death. She is a woman with black hair and costume. In episode 20, she disguised herself as a teacher in Les Saisons Academy using the name Yokoshima Reina. * Max the Great (マックス様 Makkusu-sama) * The first villain to appear in the series and one of the loyal knights serving Queen Aria. He is sent by Queen Aria to summon Arionna's in order to attack the cures. He is a tall and slim man with shades and a black coat. He calls himself with the suffix "-sama" as he is very arrogant. * Zion (シオン Shion) * The second villain to appear in the series and one of the loyal knights serving Queen Aria. He is sent by Queen Aria to summon Arionna's in order to attack the cures. He is a shy and slim man with a hat on. * Xena (ゼナ Zena)/ Yokoshima Owari(横島 オワリ Yokoshima Owari) * The third villain to appear in the series and she is the princess of the Cassiopeian Empire. She is sent by Queen Aria to summon Arionna's in order to attack the cures. Her appearance resemble Kanon a lot, but with red eyes and a big black coat. In the movie "Kingdom of Despair", she kidnapped Cure Winter, who is brainwashed to become Cure Eternal Winter because she was being isolated. She used her powers to make Earth become a extremely cold place, however the problems were fixed by the reborne Cure Winter and the rest of the team. In episode 20, she disguised herself as a transfer student in Les Saisons Academy using the name Yokoshima Owari. * Arionna (アリオナ Ariona) * An army of monsters invented by Queen Aria's royal scientists. They are usually summoned by a villain and process by an object. It can be any object such as a person, a machine or an animal, etc. When it is not processed by anything, it is invisible. Their name comes from the Queen's name, Aria. Others * Harusawa Kousuke (春沢孝亮 Harusawa Kōsuke) and Harusawa Yuri (春沢ユリ Harusawa Yuri) * Minami's parents. * Harusawa Akari (春沢あかり Harasawa Akari) * Minami's younger sister. * Natsume Ken (夏目健 Natsume Ken) * Kohaku's older brother. * Akira Yuzuru (秋楽譲 Akira Yuzuru) and Amandine De La Augustina (アマンディン ・デ・ラ・オグシティナ Amandin De La Ogushitina) * Elle's parents. * Fuyukawa Nanami (冬川 奈々美 Fuyukawa Nanami) * Kanon's mother and coach. * Mr. Yamada (山田先生 Yamada Sensei) * Minami and Kohaku's class teacher. On the first episode, he mistook Kohaku's name as "Kokuhaku" (to confess your love) and joked by her classmates. * Tachibana Altair (立華 アルテア''Tachibana Arutea'') * Kanon's crush, also the president of Mathematics Society of Les Saisons Academy High School Section. * Tachibana Aoi (立華 あおい Tachibana Aoi) * Altair's younger sister and Elle's classmate. Items * Equinox wheel (エクイノックスウィール E''kuinokkusu Wīru'') * The girls' transformation device. To transform, they must say, "PreCure! Seasonal Change!" * Celestial Pact (セレスティエルパクト Seresutieru Pakuto) * Rina's transformation device. To transform, she must turn into her human form and say, "Reveal the universe! Change!" * Season Sword (シズーンスウォード Shizūn Suwōdo) * The girls' cure sticks. They are decorated with buttons of their theme colors and their symbols on top and they are operated by the Interstellar Assault System.(Spring=Rose, Summer=Fire, Autumn=Maple leaf, Winter=Snowflake) * Lyra Baton (ライラバトン Raira baton) * Cure Lyra's cure stick. It is decorated with the constellations of the Summer Triangle (Lyra, Aquila and Cygnus) and a sky dome on top of it and it is operated by the Interstellar Assault System. * Interstellar Assault System (インターステラー・アサルト・システム Intāsuterā asaruto shisutemu) * It is a system developed by the cures themselves and it is used to perform their solo and group attacks. The system is in the form of the Season Swords and Lyra Baton. * Cure Stone (キュアストーン Kyua Sutōn) * Small collectable colorful stones which are used to transform and provide food for the mascots. They are circular crystals with different constellations carved on the surface of it. To activate, they must be inserted into the slot of the girls' Eqiunox Wheels or Rina's Celestial Pact. Locations * Mitsushima (満島 Mitsushima) * The girl's hometown. Most of the events in the series take place here. * Les Saisons Academy (レセゾン学園 Resezon Gakuen) * The girl's and Yota's school. * The Lyra Kingdom (ライラ王国 Raina Okoku) * The Kingdom where Queen Artemis, Sunny and Starry comes from. It is located on a distant planet and it is full of happiness. It is also the kingdom where the Gardens of Universe located in. * Gardens of Universe (宇宙の庭園 Uchū no teien) * The place where the guardians maintain the stability and tranquilness of the universe. * Cassiopeian Empire (カシオピーアン帝国''Kashiopīan Teikoku'') * The place where the villains come from. Most of the events in the movie Seaonal Change! PreCure: Zetsubou no Okoku take place here. It is located on a distant hell-like planet which is extremely hot and gloomy. Episodes Episode 1: Wait what?! I am the next guardian? Episode 2: WOW! Kohaku the sporty girl is Cure Summer?! Episode 3: Elle the cutie, Cure Autumn READY!! Episode 4: Born with the ice, Kanon the Cure Winter Episode 5: The queen in the sky? Episode 6: The plushies in the backyard... Eh? Episode 7: ALL READY! 1st Fight in front of my school?! Episode 8: Go for the hope! The harmonious Canon! Episode 9: Kohaku's transforming trouble Episode 10: Bloom, unleash the flower power! Episode 11: Queen Artemis' past REVEALED!! Episode 12: Sports Day! the Pretty Cure relay! Episode 13: Make a wish! Why there's a stick? Episode 14: Oh, a new villain Episode 15: Never-ever! The Kingdom of Despair Episode 16: Snow in Summer?!?! Episode 17: Smile~ Photo contest! Episode 18: ...Who are you? Episode 19: My weird teacher is QUEEN ARIA?!?! Episode 20: All Aboard! Let's go to the reef with Elle and Kanon!! Episode 21: Kanon's lover KIDNAPPED-Wait, when did she get a crush?!? Episode 22: Cure Lyra of the constellations, yay! Episode 23: Stardust Auditions! Pretty Cure on the way of idols! Episode 24: The big day! It's showtime!! Episode 25: I envy you...Is that true? Episode 26: A test for us! Zion the royal knight of Cassiopeian Empire!! Episode 27: Aoi's Wish! Rainbow Carnival! Episode 28: Typhoon trouble! Guard Mitsushima!! Episode 29: Gods of fate?! The day when we were grabbed to an EngSo event. Episode 30: Minami's special day! Floral wedding?! Episode 31: The miracle forest, Noble Maple! Episode 32: Elle's graduation! High School START! Episode 33: By the power of the seasons! Sunset Melody! Episode 34: The Dawn of Spring, Destiny of Hope Episode 35: We're in space?? Fighting, Pretty Cure! Episode 36: The Abyss of Time! Go go go!! Episode 37: Prince and Princess Revealed? Episode 38: The mirror of Lyra! Shine! Episode 39: Our last fight! To the future! Episode 40: The Finale Symphonique! Eternal Peace! Media Movies * Seasonal Change! PreCure: Zetsubou no Okoku (シーズンナルチェンジ!プリキュア:絶望の王国 Seaonal Change! PreCure: The Kingdom of Despair) * 3XGeneration PreCure ALL STARS!: The Mystery of Port Royale (3XGenerationプリキュアオールスータス!:ポート・ロイヤルのミステリー) Vocal Albums * Seasonal Change! PreCure Vocal Album 1 ~Never-changing miracle~ Trivia * Kanon is the smartest among the four cures. Ranking them would be: Kanon>Elle>Minami>Kohaku. * The four cures are based on different cures from other series. Minami is based on Hoshizora Miyuki (Cure Happy) from Smile! PreCure, Kohaku is based on Natsuki Rin (Cure Rouge) from Yes! PreCure 5, Elle is based on Kise Yayoi (Cure Peace) from Smile! PreCure and Kanon is based on Aono Miki (Cure Berry) from Fresh PreCure!. The appearance of Elle and Kanon are based on Madeleine Williams(Fem! Canada from Nyotalia) and the author herself respectively. * The mascots Sunny and Starry are based on teddy bears and kangaroos. * It is known that the cures can teleport to another place instantly. In one episode, Elle and Kanon has to fight against a giant Arionna while they were having a study trip to Australia. Then suddenly, with the power of the mascots, Minami and Kohaku were appeared besides them. * The names of the kingdoms are originated from names of constellations. * Rina is the oldest cure(18 years old) in the series and in the PreCure franchise. Excluding Rina, Kohaku is the oldest cure(15 years old) and Elle is the youngest cure. (13 years old) See Also * Sanctuary✝Pretty Cure, the previous generation of the Seasonal Change! Cures and predecessor of this series * Seasonal Change! PreCure NoVA, the next generation of the Seasonal Change! Cures and successor of this series Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Seasonal Change! PreCure Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:User:RinShiromura